


with nine inch nails.

by rephlanca



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Incubi and Vampire behavior, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rephlanca/pseuds/rephlanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a fixation with Rayflo's medula. This is a known fact. However, what is rather novel, is that he's found himself an MP3 device with speakers. What torment could he bring now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	with nine inch nails.

Svelte, pallid digits slid repetitively over the smooth glass screen of the contraption. Barry’s lips peaked into an amused smile as his tongue flicked out against the whiteish object in his hand, purring quietly in satisfaction. “You know, Addie,” he began, perfect inflection and a smooth saccharine tone making his voice far more pleasant than it should have been. “Children these days carry these things around. They seem to play music, which is surprisingly convenient.” The male waggled his wrist in the air with the thing in his hand as if to emphasize. His Addie, his _dear_ Addie, who lay behind him in a proper mess of blood and gore and torn flesh, could hardly give a dismissive grunt to show just how much he just _didn’t_ care.

Barry took it as incentive to continue.

"I found this one on my last meal, along with a lovely menagerie of songs. I must say, lyrics have certainly evolved through time, haven’t they?" Barry giggled, his laugh too pretty and pure. "There’s this one song you might like. It’s morbidly descriptive. Exquisitely so.” The incubus smirked, claret orbs hiding behind snowy bangs as he pressed play and that gritty sound blasted forth from the speakers. 

_You let me violate you._

_You let me desecrate you._

_You let me penetrate you._

_You let me complicate you._

Rayflo’s eyes narrowed as the lyrics fell through, giving a low groan in complaint. Turn that shit off right now, was probably what he wanted to say. But, alas, collapsed lungs made that difficult. Barry gave a twinkling smile as he continued to lick at the medula and blood and viscera clinging to the piece of bone, reaching to place the phone on his lap and stroke Rayflo’s hair, mussing it further into the drying blood. 

Reddish-gold eyes could only stare up as Barry very clearly mouthed each word, _**You get me closer to God**_ , each syllable with a haze in his eyes. The vampire mustered up enough strength to grip his braid, the long, damned thing, as he roughly pulled the man down to sink fangs into his skin, greedily sucking at the hot wine-red liquid that flooded his mouth. He visibly bucked in agony as the stolen vertebrae was replaced and regeneration began to quickly set in, his detached arm slowly re-knitting flesh.

Barry only smiled, only ever smiled, and continued to stroke his hair gently. A pleasured whine rolled form his lips, cupping Rayflo’s cheek as he drank, feeling a small rivulet of blood trail down his neck and collarbone, dripping against the other’s chest. “A-Ah. Yes, good Addie~.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short drabble, yes, but something I had to get out of my system.


End file.
